


Provoking Heat

by ZephyrCamida



Series: Heatwave [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi likes to please his boyfriend, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Noya is a pushy little bottom, Seduction, pwp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuu wants his gentle boyfriend to get a little rough, and gets what he wants in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoking Heat

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be this trashy, I'm so sorry. /sweats nervously

 

The room is quiet, the only existing noise bouncing about the living room is of Yuu purring deeply as he crawls deviously around the lap of his lover. Asahi tries (and fails miserably) to concentrate his attention on the book in his hands, shifts nervously as he always does at Yuu's bold advances. Almond eyes curve up to glance at the tall man's face, grins impishly at the timid sweat that beads on his brow. The young man knows that Asahi's resolve will crack fast; Yuu counts on it in fact.

 

Even if they have been dating for the better part of a year, it takes some serious cajoling to urge his shy partner into any sort of assertive action. Yuu understands, knows that Asahi is very uncertain of himself, thinks that his 'darker' instincts (as he calls him, how cute) aren't something he should act on at the first sighting of his lithe lover.

 

Yuu would have to disagree; he'd eat those dark desires in a heartbeat. He'd also eat Asahi in a heartbeat too, but that's nothing new.

 

But, for the most part, Yuu does not mind making the first move, or taking the active role in their bedroom endeavors. Yuu's definitely a forward person, has had the capacity of a leader since back in high school, charisma and contagious energy limitless. Yet, the idea of his tall, physically masculine boyfriend being rough – large hands throwing him to the bed (or the floor, or the couch, or the damn kitchen table, Yuu's not picky) and liberally fucking him into euphoria leaves Yuu feeling the necessity to make such fantasies a very delicious reality. For that, Yuu has to play dirty, and by no means does this bother him. He thrives on dirty. Lives for slowly digging that arousing heat out of his boyfriend, dragging it to the surface and claiming it for his own.

 

He shakes his hips, lets a hand dive between Asahi's crossed legs, settling it alarmingly close to the brunette's groin – relishes in the quiet gasp that escapes from the lips he _very much_ wants to taste.

 

This is simply a method of foreplay to Yuu, and the more worked up he gets his boyfriend, the better. Yuu uses his free hand to palm the open book in Asahi's hand, guides it with a firm slap to the coffee table, and slides smoothly into his boyfriend's lap. His grin widens, watching as Asahi's eyes flicker, trying to focus on a spot past Yuu's face and _not_ down the trail of hair peeking from open jeans – nor the protruding pelvic bones and very noticeable erection nestled between their bodies, hidden beneath the thin fabric of his boxers.

 

Asahi's nostrils flare, a deep intake of breath clips the silence short, “Nishi –“ The deviant stare of the short man makes the spiker backpedal. “Yuu...”

 

“Hmm?” Yuu hums, glides expert fingers along the collar line of Asahi's nightshirt. “Not in the mood?”

 

Yuu leans in close, challenging his boyfriend, daring him to lie about the hardness of their cocks rutting together, and nips deviously at an ear lobe. He can feel the ghosting of fingertips on his hips, and his brain immediately starts to chant for their solidity.

 

_Put your hands on me, come on._ _**Come on.** _

 

Asahi pinches a lip between teeth, a tiny, almost inaudible groan bubbles from his throat, and Yuu can't help but use the growing momentum of the moment to grind his hips forward. Large hands suddenly catch at him, palming at Yuu's sharp hip bones, thumbing the curves there. Asahi's panting on his neck, sends chills up and down Yuu's body.

 

The breaking point is so close, Yuu can practically taste the arousal in the air.

 

“No?” he murmurs into Asahi's ear, tastes the skin of the his jaw – the clean flesh of a recent shower and new beads of sweat mixing into an intoxicating flavor on Yuu's tongue. His hands start to work their way into the messy bun of his boyfriend's hair.

 

“Couldn't we just...b-bedroom...?” he stutters brilliantly as Yuu works his mouth down the taut slope of Asahi's neck. His breathing is harsher, incredibly hot, and the scratching of his mini goatee feels rough and downright amazing on the wide span of Yuu's shoulder. The squeeze on his waist is satisfying, and only makes Yuu bite more insistently.

 

“What's wrong with right here?” he coos, freeing Asahi's hair and dipping fingers in the slightly damp locks, crawling and dragging across the scalp – guiding him until they are face to face. Yuu presses a hungry kiss to those parted lips, plucks the bottom lip between possessive teeth and tongue.

 

Asahi swallows hard, drowns the whimper in his throat, speaks through the peppering of kisses, “The floor...I don't want –“

 

“I've thrown myself down on a hardwood floor hundreds of times. _Hard._ Do you honestly think you manhandling me is going to bother me? At _all?_ ” Yuu's hands smooth down his boyfriend's neck, down his large arms to grip at the firm muscles for emphasis. He's radiating want, screaming for it – squeezes hard and mouths at Asahi's bristly chin.

 

Those large hands are groping along heated skin, nearing the swell of Yuu's ass and in an act of brazen encouragement, the small man mewls, blows insanely hot air onto the love bite he's bringing to life on Asahi's jaw. He hears Asahi suck in a sharp breath, practically hears the cracking of glass – a gentle giant with a heart of fragility beginning to transform like a monster under the full moon.

 

_Come on, come on..._

 

They eye each other silently for the briefest moment, bodies flush, no spaces between them. Yuu's eyes hold a boundless and piercingly hot streak of adoration and impatience – he can't say that Asahi's are much different at this point, and Yuu can tell his boyfriend is hanging onto that restraining, gentlemanly demeanor by a tiny thread.

 

“Please, _Asahi-san,”_ he finally whispers, trails the point of his nose across Asahi's, lashes low. “Mess me up. _Please._ ”

 

Yuu doesn't even get out a breath beyond his plea; there are hands on his ass and lips on his and he's suddenly – unceremoniously dragged even closer to his boyfriend's powerful body. Almost immediately, Yuu parts his mouth, lets himself be devoured from the inside – chuckles when their teeth clink together before Asahi tilts his head for a smoother invasion. A violent shudder envelops him, one after another as those strong digits pry at his ass, digging along the seam of his jeans – spreading him through fabric as Asahi pitches his hips up against Yuu.

 

The small libero can't help but moan at the roughness surrounding him, because _fuck does he want this so bad._ His fingers are in Asahi's hair, tugging at strands and massaging any spot he can reach, grasping for a sense of the stability that is rapidly collapsing as Asahi starts to pulls at his clothing. Before Yuu's mind can even collect itself, his shirt is already gone and abandoned somewhere out of sight.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Yuu,” the growl of his name and the hands diving beneath underwear, cupping his bare ass leaves Yuu rubbing himself against his boyfriend's burning touches. He's mumbling uncontrollable curses under his breath, between the feverish kisses, and curves back as lips crawl with free reign down his throat, nipping and sucking on taut skin.

 

“Fuck _,_ ” Yuu's mouth drops open as teeth sink into his flesh and a palm circles over the head of his cock. “ _Fuckkk._ ” There's so many touches going on at once, bites and groping and touches on his weeping erection that Yuu feels utterly overwhelmed – jolts, sharp and electric pulsing through his aching nerves. God, it feels so _good_ that he _almost_ whimpers in protest when all contact ceases and Asahi is tilting back to lay on the floor, Yuu left perched on his lap.

 

“Asahi, what –“ the spiker's stare silences him instantly. Asahi's eyes are dark, blown with simmering heat and desire, lips pursed in concentration as he yanks his small boyfriend forward. He digs a hand into Yuu's pants, drags them down toned thighs as he pulls the warm body to sit on his chest. The jeans and underwear are just as quickly discarded – he's too busy being flustered and exposed on Asahi's upper torso, hands barely able to keep himself upright with the lack of area to hold.

 

“Yuu,” the brunette hums, circles a thumb up Yuu's inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock before settling innocently on his pelvic bone. Asahi remains silent, reaches his other hand up to press a long index finger on Yuu's lips, pushing against the kiss-swollen flesh. A shiver racks his small body as he lets the digit into his mouth, stroking over the flat of his tongue. Mind whirling, Yuu toes the carpet instinctively as he feels himself be pulled ever so slightly. He's barely on Asahi's chest anymore – he's arched so far up that he has to let his arms drop onto the recliner behind his boyfriend, knees flush against underarms.

 

Yuu feels a cool breath on his cock and lets out a tiny yelp as the finger pops from his mouth, “ _Asahi..._ ”

 

His response is a deep hum, both of Asahi's hand now resting comfortably on Yuu's hips, urging his quaking thighs and throbbing cock towards him. Yuu feels the bristles of beard graze him, makes him quiver and voice stick in his throat – the rising chills of anticipation piling high.

 

“A-Asahi...” Yuu barely manages to gasp before his thighs are clamped in a vice-like grip and hot, wet lips envelop the head of his cock. It's burning – Yuu's whole body feels like it's on fire, from the tips of his fingernails that dig into the suede of the sofa, all the way through his trembling form to his toes. He moans encouragingly, manages to fork a hand through Asahi's hair as the tall brunette takes him deeper, lathers the underside of his cock with a flattened tongue.

 

Yuu lets his head drop forward between his shoulders, desperately wishing he would have spiked his hair earlier that day – the tendrils of black and blond sticking profusely to his gleaming forehead. He pants harder, has to swallow the accumulation of saliva pooling in his mouth, bites his lip to keep himself from whining. Yuu knows he can't though, the sharp pull of pleasure below is just as powerful as the tightness building in his chest. It's intense – destabilizing. He can't even stay upright, elbows bending as he bows down, curls around his boyfriend's head.

 

“Oh god,” Yuu licks a lip, gasps and jerks in place as Asahi takes him to the hilt, the fingers digging into his thighs tight and guiding his body in and out of his mouth. It sounds absolutely obscene, the heavy nasally breaths and noisy slurping and occasional groans. Yuu imagines it must look equally as erotic, and instantly wishes he was in a position to witness this rare view. The very thought of seeing his large, timid boyfriend swallowing him whole and working his mouth up and down on his shaft only adds the building knot in his groin. _Son of a bitch._

 

He's already pulsing with wanton arousal as it is, for fuck's sake, why did he have to let _that_ get into his brain? Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Yuu feels like he's going to drown in all the sensations coursing around him, in him, that he nearly chokes on the air he desperately tries to suck in.

 

“Hmm?” the questioning hum comes moments later, the vibrations shooting straight to Yuu's cock and the coil in his gut is almost painful. The barely contained whine spills from his lips, stringing one after another as he struggles to keep from thrusting into the mouth wrapped tight around him. Literally shaking, Yuu finally paws at Asahi's shoulder with a hand.

 

“Asa...hahh, _god,_ ” attempt one at articulating fails brilliantly. Luckily for the overwhelmed libero, his lover catches the hint and slowly drags his lips back until Yuu's cock is freed – red and throbbing on his chin. Asahi is quick to assist in helping Yuu sit up, eyes the small man's burning red face.

 

Yuu blinks slowly, finally is able to get a good inhale of oxygen in his lungs when his boyfriend speaks softly from below, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yah, lungs...fire...burning,” attempt two stumbles just a wonderfully as the first. Yuu shakes the dizziness from his head. “You're fuckin' crazy.”

 

Asahi regards him with a low-lidded stare, “I thought you wanted me to mess you up?”

 

“Well yeah. Congrats with that, by the way. Wasn't exactly expectin' you ta, ya know, make me sit on your face an' all that.” Even saying it makes Yuu's face burn even more than before. That fact that he is still, indeed, skirting the line between sitting on Asahi's face even now doesn't help matters at all. Matters being his dripping cock still nestling against his boyfriend's chin, little flickers of electricity shooting up his body with the occasional scratch of Asahi's scruff.

 

“You're enjoying yourself though, yeah?”

 

Yuu is hesitant to answer that. Shouldn't that have been obvious in the first place? Just how many embarrassing mewls and whimpers did he need to make to prove that? That fucking oral professional and amazing disaster encompassed in six feet of hot man. Yuu shakes his head, palms the shoulders he's balancing on to keep from sticking his cock in Asahi's face, shifts his knees that are currently digging into the wide chest below him.

 

“Feel like 'm gonna hurt you if I can't grab on ta somethin',” Yuu mumbles, fingers fidgeting. He hears the large, humored sigh from below him and shoots a haughty glare. “What? Just because I like it rough doesn't mean I wanna hurt ya. Dumb monster.”

 

Asahi smiles, soothes an invisible point on Yuu's thighs, “Fair enough. You wanna finish though, right?”

 

“Fuckin' course I wanna finish. You can't leave me hanging here!” Yuu's eyes widen, aghast, mouth pursing into a stubborn pout. “Just...lemme move.”

 

“I have a better idea,” Asahi spreads his arms out, flexing shoulders and scooting back just the slightest bit so his neck is craned against the recliner behind him. Yuu stifles a groan as his cock slides over the brunette's lips, catching just between them. “C'mere.”

 

Delicately, Asahi slips his large hands around Yuu's, pulls them from their stable home on his broad shoulders, and helps him balance – albeit shakily – on his chest. The still faint blush on Yuu's cheeks only rises on a second wind when those same warm, large fingers intertwine with his own, bracing him – supporting him.

 

“Your feet, Yuu,” the giant murmurs, nudges the smaller brunette gently, coaxing him into position. A shaky, fluttering breath leaves Yuu's lips as he raises a foot, bending his flexible leg back and curling it into a tight v-shape on Asahi's ribcage. He slowly repeats the same with his other foot, nearly tucking both feet under his butt, knees spread wide and cock in the perfect spot on Asahi's mouth.

 

Yuu lets out a little whimper, but his eyes are lit with lust. This was incredibly intimate, he realizes with a hazy mind. So much more than anything they've done before, and it's driving Yuu insane even before his cock is in his boyfriend's mouth again. He tests the stability of the hands holding him up, shivers at the warmth blowing on his waiting erection. Yuu looks down.

 

The view is absolutely breath-taking.

 

There's Yuu, the slope of his body, the jut of his cock and the face of his lover, eying him with a hot stare. He swallows hard, lets out a brief sigh as Asahi's lips come in contact with his cock, smearing precome with a sultry tongue. Yuu is so beside himself, the coiling in his belly so intense that he has to weather a lip between his canines to calm the raging hormones threatening to burst. Asahi could be a goddamn incubus if he wanted to.

 

Asahi urges him up with a tensing of his hands, “Lift up...there, just a little...” Yuu's ass is barely touching the brunette's chest, his entire being is centered on the legs braced over Asahi's chest and their joined hands. Asahi makes one last flicker of eye contact, eyebrows raising once before his face relaxes, eyes shutting.

 

“Oh god,” Yuu can't help it, he allows himself to be wordlessly guided back into Asahi's mouth, the spiker's lips spreading just enough to remain tight around Yuu's cock. Asahi arches the slightest bit, and Yuu takes the signal to rock slowly into his boyfriend's mouth, using their intertwined hands for momentum.

 

_Christ._

 

He drags his hips back gradually, gently thrusts forward, loses himself quickly to the tightness around him and the wet licks trailing in a swirling circle as he moves. Yuu takes in the view with a disturbingly vivid fascination. The way Asahi's lips darken with each smooth glide of his cock into his mouth, the breakout of red on his tan cheeks, thick eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. Deep sighs and muffled groans, Yuu drinks all of it up like a strong, strong liquor. Intoxicating, velvety, mind-blowing.

 

He continues to sway, hips rocking smoothly back and forth, breath hitching every time Asahi takes all of his cock deep between his lips. The sight of his boyfriend's nose burying in his own dark curls leaves him breathless, hands grasping for further purchase – tightening hard as Yuu starts to lose himself.

 

“Asahi, _Asahi..._ ” the mantra is desperate, Yuu finds as he continues to gasp his lover's name over and over, the surging waves of an oncoming release borderlines heavily along his spiraling loss of control. Eventually he can't even get Asahi's name out, high-pitched sobs billow uncontrollably from him, rising insurmountably as the man between his legs pulls him even further inside that damned searing wetness.

 

At this point, he's literally fucking his boyfriend's mouth, pistoning his hips, lets his head fall back – body cresting as Yuu feels the wires of his orgasm snapping one by one in rapid succession.

 

“I – _ahhh –_ Asahi, _coming...”_ he rolls his head forward, mouth dropping open listlessly as his whole body quakes, comes _hard_ in his lover's mouth. Yuu swears he can see sparks of light behind his tightly closed lids, and even as he rocks with the ending trails of his orgasm, Yuu continues to clamp onto Asahi's laced fingers with a rigid grip.

 

Moments later, his entire body lulls back, knees shaking, breathing short and heavy. Utterly spent and limp – only Asahi's hands are keeping him balanced atop his boyfriend's body.

 

“Yuu,” Asahi gently coaxes the small brunette off his chest, a single hand releasing to palm Yuu's hip, keeping him from toppling over onto the floor. “You okay?”

 

Yuu blinks away the brief soreness in his knees, wipes the saliva from the corner of his mouth, “I pretty much just face-fucked my huge ass boyfriend, and came so hard that I can't feel my toes right now – How do you think I feel, you oaf?”

 

Asahi chuckles, “You asked for it.” The large brunette proceeds to nurse the crick in his neck from the previous awkward angle. Yuu's mouth curves into a slanted pout, puffing his cheeks and letting out a small huff of air as he watches his lover work out the kinks in his shoulder, elbows, and fingers. Curiously, he glances down south, at the very noticeable bulge in the spiker's pants, moves to slowly traces the zipper with his thumb.

 

Asahi stiffens immediately, “Oi...”

 

“C'mon now, shouldn't I repay the favor...?” Yuu's notoriously wide grin spreads on his face, hand pawing at his boyfriend as he rises to his feet. “I wanna get you off.”

 

The grin widens, brown eyes watching the towering brunette choke down a pained grunt. Yuu gets on his hands and knees, perks his bare ass out provocatively.

 

“ _Asahi-san..._ I wanna ride you 'til you're _screaming_.”

 

Yuu swears he hears his boyfriend curse under his breath, watches a very noticeable shudder wrack through his body. Not even a second later, he's plucked up around his waist unceremoniously by a strong arm, and carried down the hall towards their bedroom.

 

“ _We'll see who's screaming._ ” Yuu definitely hears Asahi's mutter this time around, and feels the tingles returning splendidly throughout his entire being.

 

All he can imagine is Asahi's large hands spreading his ass apart as he thrusts hard into him, impossibly deep, leaving the small libero an absolute wreck, arching and mewling. Imagines himself on his hands and knees and being able to feel all of Asahi around him, powerful and relentless. He _does_ imagine himself screaming, actually, and bites his lip in anticipation.

 

_Fuck yes._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well, that happened.  
> Hello everyone. I'm really just a trashy smut writer and here I am to drop in on the Haikyuu! fandom.  
> There are three more of these I have planned, each with a different pairing. If you liked this, keep an out for those;  
> they'll be posted in this series "Heatwave". I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
